Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rotor. In particular, they relate to rotors within a gas turbine engine.
Some parts of a gas turbine engine are highly stressed during operation of the engine. Those parts are engineered to withstand that stress. This often means those parts must be made more substantial to withstand the stress. This may result in an overall increase in engine weight and a decrease in engine efficiency. In addition, a heavily stressed part may have a reduced useful life which also reduces engine efficiency.
It would be desirable to improve the efficiency and reduce the weight of a gas turbine engine, particularly those used in aeroplane jet engines.
Currently, gas turbine engines comprise a number of rotors. A rotor may be assembled by slotting rotor blades into slots of a supporting disc connected to a shaft. Posts of the supporting disc prevent radial movement of the rotor blades. The rotor blades and the posts of the supporting disc in combination create a channel into which a retaining plate is inserted. The retaining plate prevents axial movement of the rotor blades.